One In A Million
by teameliforever
Summary: What are the chances that your idol, hears you singing, then everything changes? Well that's exactly what happened to Skylar. Follow her and Reining Sorrows on their jouney to becoming a famous cover band.


Thousands of screams. Our name being shouted over and over again,

"**Reigning Sorrows!"**

"**Reigning Sorrows!" **

"**Reigning Sorrows!"**

The adrenaline pumping. The lights going wild. We were about to take stage, and for the first time; we weren't opening for anyone.

"Reigning Sorrows take stage in 15!" The stage manager shouted. 15 seconds until we performed.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Dad! I'm going in the backyard!"

"Okay Skylar!" I walked outside to the swing that my dad made and hung up in the tree. I sat down and put my headphones in. Today I just wanted to be left alone with my music. Pressing play, I smiled at the song that started playing. I swung lightly back and forth, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began singing when I was supposed to.

_These times in life we learn to try, with one intention_

_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen_

_I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed_

_Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted_

_You aren't alone just know that I can't save our hearts tonight_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_And face today_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_And face today_

_You're not alone_

When I finished I smiled, that was my favorite song by Black Veil Brides. Then I hear clapping coming from behind me, I stiffened in the swing.

"Whoever you are, go away or I scream." The mysterious person chuckled.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just heard you singing and I had to tell you, you have a beautiful voice." The mystery person had a very low or deep voice, obviously a man. I slowly got off my swing and turned around. And when I saw who had just complemented my voice, I mentally screamed and had a fan girl moment. I looked straight into breath taking blue-eyes.

****Dramatic Pause****

Andrew Biersack was standing in my backyard, and just thinks I have a beautiful voice.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem, truthfully I can see you doing extremely well in the music business."

"Thanks, quick question, how did I not know that my hero; the person I look up to; lived next to me?" I was completely confused and shocked that I missed something this big. He laughed a little,

"That's because he doesn't live there. He is just visiting family."

"Really? Talking about yourself in third-person?" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I was just playing along, no laughing at me." I stopped laughing after a couple minutes.

"So do you have a band?" he asked.

"Actually, yes I do, my friends and I put it together. We're called Reigning Sorrows."

"That's an awesome band name! Do you think Reigning Sorrows could play a few songs for me and the guys tomorrow?" I thought for a minute.

"Yea, I don't see why not. It would be good for someone else to hear us besides my dad."

"Cool, call or text me when you want us to come over." He handed me a piece of paper, waved bye and went back inside his family's house. I ran inside and was about to call Alexis, Johnny, Josh, and Air but it was 1:00 Am so I decided to just tell them tomorrow. I changed and went to sleep; thinking of what it would be like if Reigning Sorrows was famous.

The Next Day

I woke up around noon and got dressed in my blue skinny-jeans, Falling In Reverse t-shirt, and my converse. I grabbed my phone and called Alexis first.

"Hey Sky."

"Hey Alexis, I'm having an emergency band practice at my dad's house in an hour."

"Okay, I'm heading over now because I want to hang out for awhile."

"Okay that's fine, see you in a few minutes." I hung up and dialed Air's number next.

"Hey Sky what's up?"

"Hey, just calling to tell you that I'm having an emergency band practice at my dad's house in an hour. And that if you wanted you can come over now because Alexis is heading over now anyway."

"Okay, yea I'm coming over now so we can hang out." She hung up before I could say anything back. By that time Alexis was coming up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, Air is on her way to hang out too."

"Okay!" She smiled really big. I knew that that usually meant she had eaten sugar.

"Did you eat sugar before you came here?" She shook her head really fast and smiled again. This will be interesting. I heard the front door open and close and footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Air!" Alexis and I screamed together.

"Hey!" She walked in and took one look at Alexis. "I'm guessing to the park?"

"Well of course! How else is this girl supposed to get all that sugar out of her. I said laughing. "I just have to call Johnny and Josh while we walk there." We all walked out my house and stared making our way to the park. I pulled out my phone and dialed Johnny's number.

"Hey Johnny I'm having an emergency band practice at my house in an hour. But if you want, you can meet Air, Alexis, and I at the park by my dad's house now if you want to hangout."

"Okay meet you at the park, I'm just going to stop at your house to drop off my guitar."

"Okay that's fine with me. See you when you get there." I hung up and immediately started dialing Josh's number.

"Hey Sky."

"Hey Josh, I'm having an emergency band practice at my dad's place. But you might as well just drop your bass off at my house and meet everyone else at the park. Because Alexis decided to eat sugar this morning." He Laughed.

"Okay, I'm walking out my house now. I know how hyper she can get."

"Okay see you in a few." After that I hung up.

"Johnny and Josh are meeting us at the park."

"What's with the emergency band practice? We never have them, what's up?" Air asked as we came to the park.

"It's a surprise and I will tell you when the guys get here." We walked to the swings and swung, while Alexis went over to the jungle gym and climbed on it. Not long after that I felt hands start to push me on my swing.

"Hey Josh." I knew it was Josh because Johnny would have yelled in my ear like a meanie he is. But I still loved him like a brother.

"Hey."

"ALEXIS COME OVER HERE!" She ran over, and looked a lot calmer than she was when she came to my house.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted all of you near me so I could tell you guys why I called for the emergency band practice. Are you guys ready for this awesome news?" I was getting a little excited myself and I guess they could tell because they all looked excited.

"YES!" They yelled.

"Okay, last night I was sitting on my swing and singing Carolyn. After I was finished I heard clapping, I tell him to go away. But he just compliments me on my voice. So I turn around and, there, standing on the other side of the fence; was THE Andy Biersack.! We talked and he asked if we could play him and the guys some songs." After I was finished I took a deep breath because I apparently said everything in one breath. I looked up and their faces were filled with excitement. I knew they wanted to show them what we could do.

"How about I give Andy a call and tell him to go over to my house."

"He gave you his number!" Alexis and Air screamed.

"Well yea, he kind of had to so I could tell him when to come over." I dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey Andy."

"Who is this?"

"It's Skylar, the girl you talked to last night."

"Oh hey!"

"Haha yea so the band and I are at the park right now but we are heading back to my house. So if you want you can just go over to my house. We should be there shortly."

"Okay meet you there." After that he hung up.

"Okay guys, lets go show them what Reigning Sorrows can do!" We started walking back to my house, back to what could possibly become our future. And we were ready to rock.


End file.
